


Between the Sheets

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin grows up in Bora Bora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

Changmin wonders, if he concentrated hard enough, maybe he could float above the bed and not be touching anything except the debilitating grossness of the thick humid air.

In the next bed, Yoochun says out loud, "Why can't I float?"

"Hyung, fan me," Changmin demands.

Yoochun snorts. "Dream on, baby boy. You should be fanning me."

If Changmin had any strength to, he would sneer and say something snarky in reply, but seeing as how he feels like melting asphalt, he grunts instead.

"I COME BEARING BEAUTIFUL CUBES OF FROZEN WATER."

Changmin hears Yoochun fly up at the sound of Jaejoong's voice, something that he would do himself if it weren't so hard to lift even his hand much less his entire body. Soon he doesn't need to though. Jaejoong comes over to hover over him, his cheek puffed suspiciously in the shape of an ice cube.

"If I poke you, will you destroy me?" Jaejoong says messily, half the words completely butchered.

"I would," Changmin answers, "except I'm too hot to really do it." He sees Jaejoong's mouth open again and cuts him off before the other says a word. "But if I manage to move again, I'd destroy you twice as much to make up for it."

Jaejoong snaps his mouth closed and chews on his lip instead. Then he moves the ice from his cheek to between his teeth and says, "Wan thome?"

Rejecting Jaejoong's offer on grounds of disgust and lack of hygiene crosses Changmin's mind, but then another drop of sweat trails down his neck and he decides it's just not worth it. He's so hot and sweating so much that he thinks he's going to evaporate right off the bed sheets if he endures it any longer.

Willing to sacrifice whatever energy he has left, Changmin extends an arm up and grabs Jaejoong's shirt, tugging him down until he's low enough to touch the ice to Changmin's lips and where Changmin happily slides his tongue out to curl it around the slippery cube, luring it into his mouth. What has already melted slides down his tongue and throat, making him shiver as he takes any opportunity to escape the heat.

In the midst of all the icy bliss, Changmin's eyes have drifted closed and what he sees when he opens them again is Jaejoong looking down at him darkly; suddenly, he thinks he can taste the cherry chapstick Jaejoong always wears. Something touches Changmin's arm and he realizes belatedly that it's Jaejoong's hand, still a little damp from carrying the ice bucket and as a result, makes Changmin's skin feel cold and hot all at once.

And then there's the realization a second later about what he just did - that he took the ice from Jaejoong's mouth. With his tongue.

Oh. Fuck.

Jaejoong's tilting his head and Changmin doesn't _think_ there's going to be any disgusted yelling going on but the silence of the room sinks in just then and Changmin is reminded that Yoochun's still there. And he sees then, right on the edge of his peripheral vision, Yoochun watching them motionlessly, his mouth parted slightly and face unreadable.

Changmin's attention is stolen back by Jaejoong when he notices that Jaejoong's head is lowering towards his but this time there is no ice between his lips, just the one that's still in Changmin's mouth, melting cherry-Jaejoong down his tongue.

The door slams open, causing Changmin to bolt up and nearly choke on what's left of the ice cube. But Jaejoong is right there patting his back and murmuring if he's alright and Changmin wonders if That Moment has passed now, and whether he's glad or disappointed over it.

"Look what we stole!" Junsu announces at the door, holding up a 6-pack of Coke and a bottle of something else that they're clearly not old enough to be drinking and being completely oblivious.

"You mean what I bought," Yunho correct from beside him, equally oblivious. "Management will kill us if they find out."

Junsu shrugs. "So? Don't let them find out," he says, like it's just that simple. Yunho rolls his eyes.

"Are you going to tell us what you stole slash bought anytime soon?" Yoochun butts in.

"Don't be dumb, Park Yoochun," Junsu snorts, walking over to Yoochun and setting the goods down on the table. He points to the label. "Read it yourself."

Yoochun does and, after a few seconds, says, "Yeah, management will tear us limb from limb." Too bad he's grinning too much for the words to sound the least bit dissuading.

From the bed, Changmin's no longer choking and says, "I just want the alcohol."

When no one reacts, held back by their raised eyebrows and slightly gaping mouths, Changmin gets up and walks over to where the other three are to grab the bottle himself. He has no idea what the hell he's doing, but he's doing it anyway, uncapping the bottle and taking a swig within seconds.

It tastes weird and gross and makes Changmin cough afterwards, but at least he knows it'll burn away his embarrassment eventually.

Behind him, still on the bed, Jaejoong says, "Holy. Fuck."

\---

Rum is what Yunho bought and what Junsu stole, and it disappears faster than the Coke does. Changmin doesn't know who initiated passing around the bottle, but after only three rounds, he pretty much doesn't know anything at all except for the growing warmth in his body and how that's the last thing he needs right now.

He gets up, a little wobbly, while the others continue doing shots, and goes to sit at the table and stares at the ice bucket for a bit. His skin itches. He feels fucking miserable.

Changmin looks away and the first person he makes eye contact with is Jaejoong, who's raising the rum to his mouth but pauses when he notices Changmin.

"… Hyung."

Jaejoong passes the bottle to Junsu silently before getting up as well, and he amazingly barely stumbles in his trip over to meet Changmin.

The second Jaejoong's within reach, Changmin lifts his hands to grab onto the sides of Jaejoong's shirt, head falling forward to rest against Jaejoong's stomach. He feels Jaejoong shift and then hears the sound of ice clinking against each other in water, but still shivers in surprise when cold fingers touch the back of his neck and makes droplets of ice water trickle down his throat.

Changmin twists his hands into Jaejoong's shirt even tighter, asking for more physically instead of verbally. Jaejoong gets it.

Even though he's being pulled up without an explanation, Changmin follows obediently, past the threesome giggling to each other on the floor and all the way to the bed. He continues to not say a word when he's made to sit, made to raise his arms, and when his shirt is pulled off swiftly.

"Yunho-yah," Jaejoong says, dropping to his knees between Changmin's legs. The giggling gradually dies down. "Bring me the ice."

Changmin isn't sure what he's supposed to focus on more, Jaejoong unbuttoning his shorts or that two extra people come tagging along with the ice. And it isn't until he's being made to scoot back and lie down on the bed does Changmin realize that he's only in his boxers, the sheets sliding cool against his skin.

Jaejoong sits on the edge of the bed, right where Changmin was moments before, and takes the ice from Yunho. He sets the bucket on the bedside table and dips his fingers in it again, this time pulling back with a piece of ice instead of just wetted fingers.

The first touch is against Changmin's neck, Jaejoong sliding the ice along his collarbone from one side to the other and back again slowly. He reaches as high as Changmin's jaw and as far as the ends of his shoulders, but never strays further than that, keeps moving the ice over Changmin's throat until it melts away completely.

Changmin nearly forgets to breathe.

The bed dips on Changmin's other side as Jaejoong goes back for another piece of ice. Process of elimination reveals it to be Junsu, who whines, "You're so spoiled," and then blows against his damp skin, making him gasp softly.

Before Changmin can reply, the coldness is back, on his chest, but it feels different this time, almost the same as when Jaejoong's hand had touched his skin earlier. Lifting his head lets Changmin discover that instead of using his fingers, Jaejoong had put the ice between his teeth, and the ice and his lips were now sliding down Changmin's stomach expertly.

There's a moment of clarity or something like it where Changmin thinks, ' _what the fuck am I doing_ ', but then the bed dips again and he exhales any questioning thoughts when fingers slide up the inside of his thigh, stopping just underneath the hem of his boxers.

"Hyung, stop hogging all the fun," Junsu whines while latching onto Changmin's arm.

"Quit complaining." Changmin's eyes drift to where Yoochun's standing behind Junsu. "Your big butt is taking up the entire bed. Move _over_."

There's squirming and shoving, but Changmin's drawn to the distinct sound of Yunho's laughter – so he's the one doing the leg groping.

Jaejoong sits up and swallows what's left of the ice, then leans down close to Changmin's face and murmurs, one hand brushing away Changmin's bangs, "Do that thing with your tongue again."

Changmin's about to ask what thing when he remembers exactly what thing Jaejoong means. He nods.

He feels before he sees Yoochun and Junsu still abruptly in order to get front row seats to watch. Yoochun seems more eager than Junsu. Changmin does his best to ignore them both, but can't decide if the way his heart is pounding faster against his ribcage makes it easier or harder to do so.

By now, Jaejoong's already got the ice in his mouth, the hollowing of his cheeks making it clear that he's sucking on it, and Changmin closes his eyes briefly, imagining Jaejoong's tongue swirling around it, licking the corners smooth.

Everything up until now could just be shrugged off as Jaejoong's eccentricities or his habit of indulging those around him, but Changmin thinks that if _he_ willingly does the tongue thing again, no explanation would work.

Jaejoong's hand slides up Changmin's chest, absorbing some of the water that still hasn't evaporated, as he bends down, ice appearing between his lips. Changmin wets his own quickly with his tongue, though they still feel as dry as ever afterwards.

For a moment, Changmin simply focuses on the dark intensity of Jaejoong's eyes and the flush on his cheeks, warm from the alcohol. He reaches up and, instead of grabbing Jaejoong's shirt again, curls his fingers behind Jaejoong's neck to tug him down, pausing at the last second in case Jaejoong gotten any less drunk and wants to back out.

That doesn't seem to be the case though, as Jaejoong simply swipes his thumb over Changmin's mouth and closes the distance himself, making Changmin gasp almost inaudibly as the cold touches his lips.

This time, Changmin is all too aware of his tongue sliding out to take the ice and the way the tip brushes against the corner of Jaejoong's mouth, tasting remnants of rum. Hand tightening in its grip against Jaejoong's neck, Changmin curls his tongue slowly, closing his eyes when he catches Jaejoong's tongue too, but it all goes by fast after that, the ice falling into Changmin's mouth and him opening his eyes again to Jaejoong's wet, red parted lips.

"Holy…" Junsu breathes after a while, clasping his hand over his mouth.

"… Shit," Yoochun finishes, staring even more blatantly than the first time.

Suddenly, Changmin is panicking. He drops his hand from Jaejoong's skin and tries to get away as much as possible, growing more anxious when he realizes he's trapped on all sides. He shouldn't have done that. Jaejoong shouldn't have let him do that. What the fuck is wrong with him?

Jaejoong immediately shushes him, leaning in even closer and letting their foreheads touch. "It's fine. Stop."

Changmin turns his head away. "Where are my clothes? Hyung, please give them back."

"They're right next to me," Jaejoong answers, and starts petting Changmin's jaw. "But you're okay, alright?"

"Nothing about that was okay," Changmin says, trying to remove his arm from Junsu's grip next, but finding it nearly impossible when Junsu's response is to latch on harder. "Hyung, let go!"

He doesn't know if Junsu ends up listening or not because Jaejoong earns his complete and utter attention the second he presses their mouths together firmly.

It's Changmin's first real kiss and his body freezes up, eyes wide as they stare into Jaejoong's. He feels everything else go still too and wonders if the loudest thing in the room is his heart beating faster and faster until he can't breathe.

And in that moment, Jaejoong's eyes close and he kisses Changmin for real, but it's slow and hesitant and almost makes Changmin think that maybe Jaejoong's asking if it's okay that he's his first kiss. All of it makes Changmin want to laugh, because really, it's too late now when Jaejoong's mouth has been touching his for so long, the title can't belong to anyone else.

When Jaejoong pulls back, his eyes are still closed, but he murmurs against Changmin's mouth, "Okay, right?"

"We're drunk," Changmin whispers back, and he's trying so hard to understand.

"I know what I'm doing."

There's an abrupt scuffle and Changmin blinks when he receives a kiss on the cheek. Turning his head, he sees Yoochun trying to suppress giggles, then Junsu whose expression looks every bit like that of a culprit.

"… Hyung."

"Kissing's really fun, Changmin-ah," Junsu says matter-of-factly. "Don't be a spoilsport."

Changmin really has no reply for that, rendered speechless in a way that only Junsu can achieve. Yoochun grabs the opportunity instead, agrees, "Super fun," before he launches himself over Junsu and straddles Changmin's waist.

Jaejoong starts laughing and Changmin can't tell if he wants to, too, or just shove everyone away and lock himself in the bathroom for the rest of time.

Yoochun doesn't give him either option. "Hey," he says, palms flat against Changmin's chest. "I can kiss you too, right?"

Changmin continues to be speechless because that's just not a question he ever thought he'd come across in his entire life.

"Yah, only after he kisses me," Junsu butts in. "I don't want to taste any of your cooties."

"Well, I don't want to taste yours!"

Jaejoong continues to laugh himself to high heaven so Changmin looks over Yoochun's shoulder to his last resort.

Yunho stands up and walks up to the head of the bed and kneels on the floor, squeezing himself in between where Jaejoong is and the bedside table. "If you don't want to, just say so," he tells Changmin. "But if you want to. It's okay. Really."

Changmin closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath. "I… really, really want to," he finally admits quietly, too scared to open his eyes just yet. He feels a warm hand touch his forehead, brushing back his hair, then a mouth against his that feels wholly different from how Jaejoong's did.

And now he doesn't have to open his eyes to know who it is, as the way Yunho kisses gives off the same steady reassurance that his hugging does, and this time Changmin kisses back, shaky and unsure, but a kiss is a kiss.

" _Hyuuuuuuung_." Changmin smiles against Yunho's mouth and has to give Junsu just a little credit for being able to be patient for this long. "Stop budging in line."

The kiss is broken when Yunho's laughter gets to be too much, and Changmin turns his head, eyes blinking open finally to look at Junsu. "There's a line?" he asks, more shy than anything.

"Stupid leader," he hears Jaejoong complain. "Using all the leader tricks. So unfair."

"Think you liked my tricks," Yunho shoots back, and there's rustling and sharp laughter from Jaejoong, but Changmin is too focused on Junsu to pay attention to what happens next.

Junsu grins at him. "Who cares? It's my turn."

"Says who?" Yoochun interrupts, and Changmin's gaze shifts again. Suddenly Yoochun's weight against him takes up a bigger part in his head.

"Yah," Junsu protests, taking Changmin's chin and turning his head back while he points at Yoochun threateningly. "You're straddling him, so I get first dibs."

"Someone should just kiss me," Changmin cuts in, even though he finds that he really doesn't mind being fought over.

Junsu points at him approvingly. "Someone like me," he says, and ignores Yoochun's protests, cupping Changmin's cheek as he leans in to kiss him.

Changmin learns quickly, and after the first two kisses, he knows a little of what to do and curls his fingers around Junsu's wrist while moving his lips against Junsu's slowly. But he's not surprised when Junsu gives him something new, pulling back just enough to suck on Changmin's bottom lip and the soft pressure makes him moan a little, hand fisting Junsu's shirt.

"Ugh, you selfish brat," Yoochun says from above, though his voices carries a rather odd tone to it, one that sounds nothing like annoyance. Changmin probably wouldn't be too far off if he marked it as 'extremely aroused'. "Stop sucking his face off already and let me do it instead!"

Changmin laughs, thus breaking the kiss, and only laughs harder when Junsu grumbles and smacks Yoochun's thigh. "Asshole, he was loving my mouth!"

Yoochun rolls his eyes. "Whatever. My turn and praying I don't gag from all the residue you left."

Changmin simply lays back and waits for Yoochun's kiss, curious as to how it will taste and feel compared to the other three. He's momentarily distracted though, when he takes his hand away from Junsu's shirt. "Why is everyone else still fully clothed?"

If Yoochun's grin got any bigger from hearing that, Changmin might start fearing for his life. "Oh, baby," Yoochun lilts, and Changmin rolls his eyes, any fear in him put out immediately. Meanwhile, Yoochun's tugging his shirt off and dropping it to the floor before placing both hands over Changmin's shoulders, the look in his eyes as he hovers over making Changmin start to second-guess his decision.

"Hyung," Changmin says, trying to keep a little control on the situation. "I'm not food. You know that, right?"

"We'll see," Yoochun grins, and crushes his mouth against Changmin's and within two seconds, Changmin's taking back his warning completely because Yoochun's a really. Fucking. Good. Kisser. Even Junsu muttering about Yoochun being a show-off isn't enough to distract him as he kisses back enthusiastically, hands sliding up to rest on Yoochun's shoulders.

Air, unfortunately, is really necessary and Changmin's just the tiniest bit disappointed when Yoochun pulls away, even though he's breathing pretty heavily himself. Yoochun laughs. "You're something, Changmin-ah."

Changmin just grins and leans up to steal another quick kiss, confidence climbing steadily.

"Hey. Heyyy. All of those kisses were way better than the one I got."

Shaking his head, Changmin replies to Jaejoong, "If you have a problem with it, then come fix –" He cuts off abruptly because Jaejoong's more shirtless than he remembers and Yunho's nowhere to be seen at all. But then Jaejoong laughs and slides off the edge of the bed a little, looping his arm through Changmin's to keep from falling off completely and Changmin thinks, _oh god, really?_

But craning his head, he finds out that yes, really, Yunho is kneeling on the floor and pulling Jaejoong's pants off, and really ungracefully at that. Changmin watches mesmerized as Yunho pushes himself up and takes off his shirt before leaning over to kiss Jaejoong, joined mouths mere inches away from Changmin's face. The question of 'how many times exactly…?' tugs at Changmin's throat, but it stays there, words leaving him when Jaejoong's tongue slides shamelessly into Yunho's mouth.

"Hey, Yoochun."

"Ah?"

"Temporary truce so we can upstage them?"

"Hell, yeah."

Junsu's familiar giggling and the loss of Yoochun's warmth make Changmin look away from Yunho's hand sliding down Jaejoong's chest and torso, because if that's what was going to be upstaged, he didn't want to miss out on it.

In the second it takes for Changmin to turn his head, Yoochun's already in the same position he was moments ago over Changmin, bent knees on either side of Junsu's waist, and his hands are sliding up Junsu's chest underneath his shirt while they kiss. Changmin tilts his head in weird fascination, trying to figure out how it was possible for tongues to work like that.

Even though the other four had paired off, Changmin didn't mind because this was what he enjoyed the most, watching and observing and he can barely keep up as it is, eyes flicking between Yunho straddling Jaejoong's leg on his left, their hands conveniently hidden underneath each others' boxers, and Yoochun and Junsu on his right, displaying the most enthusiastic use of hips he's ever seen.

"Changmin," Jaejoong groans, " _do_ something." But his words end up a little garbled because Yunho lowered his mouth to Jaejoong's throat sometime after he said Changmin's name and Changmin imagines Yunho's mouth must be really talented if takes away Jaejoong's vocals.

It's not that Changmin doesn't want to do anything, because his cock is getting really uncomfortable being confined without the friction it wants, but he has no idea what he should be doing. He went from first kiss to first sexual experience within half an hour and his brain is barely keeping up, and his body is just not coordinated enough to do what he wants it to do.

He guesses Jaejoong has some sort of sixth sense when it comes to these things though, because he reaches behind awkwardly and palms Changmin through his boxers, making Changmin cry out sharply, hips jerking up. Fisting the sheets, Changmin squeezes his eyes shut and prays to whoever will listen to not let his body react like it's still going through puberty. Except, oh wait, he's basically screwed there.

"Fuck, you're really hot, did you know that?" Yoochun asks lowly, somehow keeping his hips moving while he leans over to kiss Changmin again, pulling back occasionally to tug on Changmin's bottom lip.

While his mouth is being thoroughly, but pleasantly, violated, Changmin's underwear has somehow been pushed down to his knees and he whimpers into Yoochun's mouth as fingers curl around his cock, stroking slow, but firm, just enough to keep his body tingling. "Shit," he breathes quietly, tearing his mouth from Yoochun's as he tilts his head back, back arching.

"Oh, god," Yoochun mumbles from above before Junsu interrupts him with, "Like hell you will," and shoves his head away to latch his mouth to Changmin's throat, sucking immediately and making Changmin moan and shiver, skin flushing underneath a thin sheen of sweat.

"Yunho," Changmin hears Jaejoong whisper. "Yunho, I want to fuck him, can I?"

Changmin's body tenses briefly, a little fearful but also more turned on than ever, cock jerking in Jaejoong's palm. Junsu seems to suck even harder, teeth grazing along his pulse, and Changmin watches out of the corner of his eye as Yunho lifts his head and nods, giving Jaejoong a hard and fast kiss before he gets up and pulls Jaejoong's hand away from Changmin's length and nudges the small of Jaejoong's back with his other hand. Jaejoong, in turn, twists around, smiling back at Yunho as his boxers are tugged off completely, and settles himself between Changmin's legs.

Changmin catches his gaze and wonders if Jaejoong is really going to do that, but doesn't wonder for long when Jaejoong slowly lowers his head, tongue appearing between his lips. The second Jaejoong's tongue touches the head of his cock, Changmin's entire body draws taut and he feels like every nerve in his body has gathered at that one point of contact.

But Jaejoong continues to read Changmin's reactions well, and goes slow enough so that Changmin gradually adjusts to the (wonderful, fucking amazing, oh holy shit) feeling.

By the time Jaejoong stops and Changmin deems it okay to breathe again, somehow everyone is naked and Jaejoong is straddling him while Yunho is back at his side, murmuring something in his ear with concern on his face, to which Jaejoong just smiles and shakes his head.

It isn't until Jaejoong has his hand between his legs on Changmin's dick again that Changmin realizes what Jaejoong meant and what Changmin thought he meant are two completely different things and he blurts out, "Hyung," his hand darting out to grab Jaejoong's thigh.

"Changmin-ah?"

Changmin worries his lip, feeling a little embarrassed even though he thinks he probably shouldn't be. "I thought. I mean. You said."

Jaejoong looks confused.

"Said you were gonna… me," Changmin mumbles.

"Ohhh." Jaejoong smiles and shakes his head. "Not today."

Changmin can't help but feel relieved, but that doesn't mean he didn't catch the implication that today wouldn't be the only time they would do this, and he squeezes Jaejoong's thigh involuntarily at the thought.

"But this is okay, right?" Jaejoong asks him, voice soft and kind of hesitant and Changmin wants to laugh because it's the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

He covers his face with his other arm to hide the blush on his cheeks and nods. "Yeah, hyung," he swallows. "It's okay."

"Okay." And then Jaejoong's moving again, shifting above him, and Changmin can't decide if he wants to watch and risk things ending before they start, or miss out on something like this. He runs out of time though, and there's suddenly tight heat around him and he's really glad for whoever's hand is on his stomach that’s keeping his hips from acting on their own.

When it's safe to peek though, Changmin's a bit taken aback because Jaejoong looks like he's in pain more than anything and Yunho's back again, murmuring in his ear. "Hyung? Are you –?"

"I'm fine." Jaejoong laughs softly and rests his head against Yunho's temple. "I do this every time, right?"

Yunho sighs. "You're a dumbass," he says as he gets up, then points at Jaejoong as he starts towards the bathroom. "Don't move."

Jaejoong shakes his head and snorts; meanwhile Changmin, in between his worrying, can't stop staring at where his cock disappears between Jaejoong's legs.

"You guys are so slowww," Junsu pipes up, though his words sound a little odd and Changmin figures it might have something to do with how Yoochun has both their cocks in his hand and is stroking lazily.

Before anyone can reply, Yunho appears again and bends over Junsu to kiss him quickly. "You mean we can last," he teases as pulls away.

"Heyyy," Junsu whines, breath hitching a little. Yoochun grins from above. "Low."

Yunho just laughs and continues making his way back to Jaejoong. There, he kisses Jaejoong's cheek and holds up a tiny bottle and Jaejoong smiles.

"My savior."

"Uh huh," Yunho says, sounding unimpressed as he uncaps the container and pours the contents into his palm. Lotion, Changmin confirms, and yeah, even he knows his hyung is a huge dumbass. "I know that face."

It takes a second for Changmin to realize he's being spoken to. "Huh?"

Yunho laughs. "That's the 'Jaejoong-hyung just did something stupid again' face, isn't it?" he asks, moving his hand behind Jaejoong.

Changmin opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out except a rush of breath because Yunho's hand is warm and slippery and feels almost as good as Jaejoong's mouth, especially when a finger drifts up and circles along where he and Jaejoong meet. And, oh god, Changmin squeezes his eyes shut as if that'll keep the imagery at bay.

"That face is not," Jaejoong replies for him, and Yunho laughs again.

"Okay, now you can fuck him."

"Thank you, o wise leader."

Changmin just doesn't understand how they can stand to be funny when he's barely keeping from embarrassing himself.

His eyes flutter open halfway when he feels a weight against his chest and sees that it's Jaejoong bracing his arm against him, a warm flush on his face and tongue pressed against his lip in concentration. It's the sexiest thing Changmin's seen in his short sexual history.

Changmin's not sure how he manages to not mess up, but he doesn't and Jaejoong eventually gives him a winning smile for his low moan when he's all the way in.

"Feel good?" Yunho's kneeling next to the bed again and takes one of Changmin's hands as he leans down and rests his head against Changmin's. "He's really pretty like this, right?"

Jaejoong blushes. "Shut up, Yunho."

Changmin worries his lip. "If he moves and I…"

Yunho turns his head to look at Changmin again and presses a smile to the corner of Changmin's mouth. "Need a distraction?" Changmin blinks, not following. "Your mouth, Changmin-ah," he says. "Want to try what Jaejoong did?"

Oh. Yeah, Changmin gets it now. His eyes travel down Yunho's chest until the edge of the mattress cuts off his view. He nods. "Yeah. Wanna."

"God, how does he _sound_ like that?"

"Because he's innocent and pure like me, not a whore like you."

"Fuck you." There's a cut-off breath and Changmin looks over to see Yoochun with his hand in Junsu's hair as he kisses him roughly, their tongues once again doing things that boggle Changmin's brain.

Junsu eventually pushes Yoochun away, groans, "Asshole. Suck me off already."

Rolling his eyes, Yoochun gets off of Junsu and promptly turns around and re-straddles him, this time up by his face. "Better?"

"I'm going to bite this off."

"Whatever," Yoochun says flippantly as he takes Junsu's cock and strokes it a few times before closing his mouth around the tip.

"Ass," Junsu grunts, but he looks complying enough to Changmin as he takes Yoochun into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head enthusiastically.

Changmin looks back at Yunho, really confused. His mouth opens and closes a few times. Yunho pats his shoulder. "Questions later."

"Yunho," Jaejoong interrupts. "Hurry _up_."

Yunho throws Changmin an apologetic look. "He gets squirmy when he gets impatient. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

Changmin nods and reaches out to touch fingers to Yunho's chest. Smiling, Yunho stands up and Changmin's hand falls more until it's resting just beside Yunho's cock. Licking his lips, he traces his thumb up the underside, mouth parting into a small oh as Yunho shivers from it.

"Oh god, you're trying to kill me, seriously."

Laughing softly at Jaejoong's comment, Changmin moves his hand so he can pull Yunho in a little bit, just the amount needed so that he can shift his upper body over and reach Yunho's cock without having to crane his neck.

"Go slow if you want," Yunho tells him, petting his hair and Changmin nods. He licks his lips. Licks Yunho.

The odd taste hits his tongue, not bad, but it makes Changmin realize that yeah, this is really happening and it's ridiculous and crazy, but everyone else seems to want it as much as he does, if not more. Taking a deep breath, he wraps his lips around the tip and sucks experimentally, smiling to himself when Yunho reacts visibly, fingers slipping in his hair to fist it loosely.

Below, Jaejoong seems to have decided that was enough and starts to raise himself up and Changmin freezes for a second as all the air in his body seems to leave him from that simple movement.

He feels Yunho touch his cheek and that brings him back down to earth, and he curls his fingers around the base of Yunho's cock, stroking lightly as he takes Yunho a little deeper. It distracts him a little from the way Jaejoong feels around him, if only because he's concentrating so hard, wanting Yunho to feel good.

Changmin's concept of time disappears after that, and he doesn't know how long it lasts, the room only filled with sounds of heavy breathing and the shifting of bodies. In his ears is the heavy pounding of his pulse, broken eventually when Jaejoong cries out and Changmin takes his mouth away from Yunho long enough to see Yoochun's hand fisting Jaejoong's cock hard and fast.

The image spurs him on and he starts sucking Yunho harder and faster, moaning softly when Yunho tugs on his hair, other hand digging into his shoulder.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," is all Changmin hears before the pressure around his cock tightens and dull pain runs up his side when Jaejoong sinks his nails into Changmin's hip. He barely registers that Jaejoong is coming because all of it triggers his own orgasm and he pulls back, lips parted around the tip of Yunho's cock, gasping and shuddering as he clutches his arms around Yunho's waist and spills into Jaejoong. Briefly, he thinks he never asked if he could do that.

"Changmin-ah," Yunho strains, and there's a hand pushing at Changmin's shoulder but he ignores it, mustering up strength to tug Yunho in and give him one more hard suck. There's a sense of self-satisfaction when Yunho groans and Changmin feels him come against his tongue. He swallows as much as he can, ignoring the new, weird taste, because he wants to do this properly for Yunho.

Yunho nudges at his shoulder again and Changmin listens this time, pulling away with another small lick before falling back onto the bed. And he really likes the look on Yunho's face, he finds.

"Goddammit, I'm getting my kiss." Changmin barely registers those words before Jaejoong's mouth is on his, tongue forcing its way past his lips and he moans as Jaejoong licks up the lingering taste of Yunho in his mouth.

"Oh, you two suck." And then Changmin hears Junsu's satisfied moan followed by something close to it from Yoochun.

Panting fills the room. Junsu says after a while, "You were supposed to aim for my mouth, dumbass."

Jaejoong breaks into giggles against Changmin's chest and Changmin can't help but break into laughter either because Junsu just sounds so, well, put-upon.

Yunho sighs, but there's fondness in his voice when he says, "I'll go get the towels."

Jaejoong takes a deep breath and smiles down at Changmin, kissing him sweetly. "You did good."

"Well, hyung," Changmin says automatically. "It's 'you did well'."

There's more laughter when Jaejoong goes pink and smacks Changmin's shoulder.

"Brat."


End file.
